Secret Santa
by digigirl02
Summary: A little holiday one-shot where Ryan is trying to find the perfect gift for his "Secret Santa."


A/N-In honor of the Christmas season as well as my birthday I decided to write another Ryelsi to celebrate the Occasions. It's not much but I still hope you all enjoy it. And as always, I do not own the franchise(sadly enough).

Secret Santa

What are the odds, eight year old Ryan thought to himself as he held in his hand a piece of paper containing the name of a certain some one in his third grade class, that I would draw her name. The project, being that of the annual Secret Santa exchange in Mrs. Morgan's third grade class, and the name, being that of Kelsi Nielsen who was coincidentally, the same girl that he has had a crush on since the moment they met back in kindergarten when the two of them were found sitting at the same table coloring.

It was at that very table that day when Ryan, who at that time was coloring a picture from a Thomas the Tank Engine book, and Kelsi from some sort of Barbie book , reached out their hands for the same blue crayon (after all it wouldn't be right for Thomas to be any other color then blue,) and touched. It was then that Ryan first felt the gentle touch of the girl's soft hand and as he quickly glanced into her wide blue eyes, it was at that very moment that Ryan, in all the wisdom of a five year old knew that it was love.

What should I get her, Ryan thought to himself tapping his pencil upon his desk, as he sat contemplating on possible gift ideas. "Who did you get," he heard a voice from behind him ask. Recognizing the voice to be that of his sister he broke out of his slight trance to look over at his sister's direction.

"Kelsi," he said in a whisper despite the fact that they were the only two in the classroom. "Who did you get?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Chad," she replied in disgust. Ryan sniffled back a giggle knowing full well that his sister would have rather drawn the name of Troy Bolton who she secretly liked. "So what are you going to get him," he asked.

"I don't know, probably something basketball related," she replied as she rolled her eyes at the mention of having to buy something sporty. "What about you?"

Ryan thought for a moment, considering that Kelsi mostly kept to herself, Ryan first had to admit to himself that he knew very little about her or what all of her interests were. The only things that he did know about her were that like him she was also a fan of classical musicals and hats, but neither of them seemed bring about an idea for a special enough gift for her. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"You better think of something," she replied, " after all, you only have two weeks before our party to get it."

"I know," he replied a bit discouraged.

"Well, I am going shopping if you want to come with me." Sharpay told him basically informing him that he was going to the mall with her as well. "Since your a boy and all," she told him," I am sure that you can help me find something suitable for Chad."

Ryan sniffled back a second laugh, "then maybe you as girl then can help me find something for Kelsi as well."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she replied in some what of a huff. "Bruce will be here shortly," she told him referring to their chauffeur who was taking them to the mall .

As the twins were at the mall looking for their gifts , they bumped into several of their classmates who were doing the same thing as well. Looking around the stores Ryan couldn't find any thing that seemed special enough to give Kelsi. Frustrated he headed over to the local Build-A-Bear Workshop hoping to get an idea there. "Excuse me," he said after he nearly collided into another body.

"It's okay," he heard a familiar voice say. Blushing profusely, he recognised that the person he almost knock over was Kelsi.

"What are you doing here," he asked her.

The small girl gave him a small smile. " I am just in the middle of figuring out what bear to make for Troy, " she replied. "I didn't know what else to give him and since I know that I always like getting stuff animals I thought he would too."

"That's a great idea," Ryan told her, "What's your favorite animal?"

"A penguin," she replied, "and what about you?"

"Probably a duck,' he answered her, since my mother always calls me ducky, and with my parents being gone all the time it reminds me of them."

"Do you mind if I ask you why she calls you ducky, " Kelsi asked.

"Well probably because when I was really little I used to waddle like a duck," Ryan replied, "hence the nickname." Pausing for a moment he added. "She likes to call Sharpay "Kitten," as well. I don't know what it is about her, but she seems to have a thing for animal names."

Kelsi laughed." Well, it was nice talking to you," she replied after spending a few more minutes choosing out a teddy bear that she thought Troy would like. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then," she told him as she headed to one of the stations to stuff her bear.

"Well it was nice talking to you too," Ryan replied knowing at once what he was going to get her.

"What are you so nervous about," Sharpay asked her brother as he held Kelsi's gift. It was the day of the party and Ryan was nervous. Sharpay who finally decided to get Chad a few packs of basketball cards was more concerned about what she was getting then what she had brought for Chad. "Who do you think drew my name," she asked him. "Do you think it was Troy."

"I don't know sis," Ryan replied some what exasperated, "we'll see at the party okay."

"Well I hope it's was him," she replied, "imagine if it was Zeke or Jason instead," she added as she gave a small shudder at the mention of two of their classmate's name. Ryan once again had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Although he wouldn't consider Zeke or Jason to be his friends, he didn't think that they were that bad of people.

"Everyone get around in a circle," their teacher announced to the group. "It's time for the secret Santa exchange."

"Me first," Sharpay announced as she nearly sat down on Taylor McKessie's lap.

"Just wait your turn," Mrs. Morgan told her firmly. "Troy would you like to go first, " she asked.

"I drew Jason's name," he told the group as he handed the boy a box. Upon opening it Jason found some computer game.

"Cool," he replied with a wide grin, "Thank you."

Ryan watched as the gift exchange continued. Upon receiving from Taylor a new hat, he announced to the group that he had drawn Kelsi's name. "I hope you like it," he told her as he handed her the carefully wrapped box.

"Thank you Ryan," she answered him as she carefully opened the box. A smile played across her face moments later as she held out the stuff penguin for the group to see. "It's perfect," she told him the smile still on her face, "did you make this yourself?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied some what sheepishly," On the day that we met at the mall."

"Well, I love it." she told him as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's my new favorite stuff animal, and, if it's alright with you can I name it after you, she asked him almost a bit timidly.

"I'll be honored," Ryan replied still in a bit of shocked about the fact that she had just kissed him, "Merry Christmas Kelsi."

"Merry Christmas Ryan," she replied back with a grin as she continued to hug her present. Ryan smiled back at her. Merry Christmas indeed, he thought to himself proud in the fact that he had found Kelsi the perfect gift.


End file.
